Obscura
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Setiap orang punya rahasia dan aib. Terkadang kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik pribadi luar seseorang. Kita hanya melihat kulit luar yang seringkali berbeda dengan daging yang dibungkusnya. (Salah satu Spin-Off dari fanfic Mawar Liar dan Cermin Galaxy)


**Catatan: Cerita berikut ini adalah Spin-Off dari fanfic Mawar Liar dan Cermin Galaxy**

* * *

_**OBSCURA**_

_**Oleh: Murasaki Dokugi**_

_**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta**_

* * *

Rasanya aneh.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku harus bingung atau senang. Mungkin aku harus merasakan keduanya.

Belum lama ini, aku berkenalan dengan salah satu anggota baru di Kedutaan. Perawakannya ideal, nyaris kekar. Dia cukup ramah. Satu hal yang unik dari penampilannya adalah: Dia memiliki rambut dwi warna. Sebelumnya hanya ada satu orang berambut dwi warna disini.

"Tuan Haryan, awak tak akan percaya ini!"

"Hmm? Kenapa, Tuan Khan? Tumben awak datang ke bilik keje saya guna seruan."

"Ah, maaf. Saya cuma tekejut. Awak tahu tak pasal rakan baru kita kat Kedutaan ni?"

"Rakan baru? Siapa gerangan?"

Kurogoh kantungku, mengeluarkan sebuah pas foto yang menampilkan wajah rekan baru kami lalu menyodorkannya pada Haryan. Haryan melihat foto itu dengan seksama.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau sorot mata Haryan yang tiba-tiba menggelap, seolah-olah ada aura kebencian yang kuat disana?

"Ehm- maaf, Har... Tapi saya tengok awak macam kenal baik dengan rakan baru kita ni."

Haryan mendehem. Dilihatnya pas foto rekan baru kami sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Awak ternyata pandai menebak, Tuan Khan. Memang betul, saya kenal rakan baru kita ni. Dia kawan lama saya."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baguslah kalau macam tu. Lagipun awak berdua ni sama-sama berambut dua warna. Unik betul. Boleh la esok kita ajak dia minum kopi di kafe dekat samping ofis."

Haryan tiba-tiba memberiku tatapan tajam. Aku menelan ludah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal kelam yang terjadi di antara Haryan dan rekan baru kami. Tapi apa?

"Usulan yang bagus, tapi sayang... Aku tak tertarik. Bukan kebiasaan saya buat akrab dengan rakan baru sambil lalu. Bila-bila masa je lah saya join."

"Uhm, okey?"

Kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar sini baik-baik, Khan. Tak semua orang boleh langsung diajak akrab. Dinding diri saya tak tipis macam awak. Moga-moga awak faham dengan cakap saya ni."

Aku termangu. Bukan hal yang asing lagi bagiku tentang pribadi Haryan yang kelewat Introvert. Temanku yang satu ini memang nyaris tidak bisa ditebak.

Kutaruh kembali foto rekan baru kami di kantung jasku. Entah mengapa suasana ruang kerja Haryan tiba-tiba menjadi suram. Memang, dia seringkali menjadikan sikap dingin sebagai 'trademark'-nya, tapi kali ini sikap dinginnya terasa berbeda, nyaris mendekati rasa benci yang dalam, terutama setelah dia melihat foto rekan baru kami.

Ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Baiklah kalau macam tu, saya masih ada keje lain," ujarku segera. "Maaf sebab dah ganggu masa awak, Haryan."

"Takpe, saya maklum. Bukan salah awak sepenuhnya. Awak boleh pergi."

"Okey, Har. Jumpa lagi masa balik keje nanti."

Ku membalik badan dan keluar dari ruangan Haryan. Sembari berjalan di lorong kantor, Aku masih saja memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang membuat Haryan seakan tidak nyaman dengan rekan baru kami. Kurang sopan memang kalau ikut campur urusan pribadi orang, tapi tetap saja, ini membuatku penasaran.

BRUK!

"Ekk!"

Saking melamunnya, aku bahkan nyaris tidak sadar menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dariku. Cepat-cepat dia menarik tanganku agar tidak jatuh. Tanpa jeda, aku langsung mengenali orang yang kutabrak itu.

"T- Tuan Amato? Ma- Maaf, saya tak sengaja langgar awak tadi."

Rekan baruku itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum ramah. "Takpe, Tuan Khan. Saya juga salah sebab buru-buru sangat. Ada tugas penting yang Bos besar bagi dekat saya. Saya minta maaf."

Aku mengangguk dengan takjub. Baru dua hari kemarin dia direkrut, dan dia langsung mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya tanpa menunda sama sekali? Sungguh mantap rekan baruku yang satu ini.

"Oh, ya. Maaf sebab menyita masa Tuan. Tapi apakah Tuan kenal Tuan Haryan Pakpak Darwish?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Sekadar maklumat, dia ialah ketua bahagian penerimaan Konsulat. Memang tak macam Duta besar punya, tapi posisi dia lumayan penting disini."

Serta-merta kulihat Amato menyinggungkan senyum cerah. "Hah? Ye ke?" tanyanya antusias. "Mestilah saya kenal dia. Haryan tu kawan baik saya dahulu. Tak sangka dia pon keje kat sini. Oh, ya. Salam dekat dia ye, saya nak buru-buru."

"Baik, Tuan."

Dia langsung melesat menuju tangga di ujung lorong. Aku tidak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang tidak disukai Haryan dari diri Amato. Rekan baruku itu lumayan polos dan ramahnya bukan main, jadi Haryan seharusnya tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Amato.

Namun aku teringat bahwa ada pepatah yang mengatakan: Terkadang kau tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik pribadi luar seseorang. Kau hanya melihat kulit luar yang seringkali berbeda dengan daging yang dibungkusnya.

Ah, betapa lugunya diriku. Kenapa aku lupa tentang hal itu? Haryan tidak termasuk pengecualian, begitu pula dengan Amato. Setiap orang punya rahasia dan aib.

Sekonyong-konyong ponselku berdering. Segera kulihat layar ponselku yang menampilkan sebuah nomor. Kuperhatikan di sekelilingku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aman.

Kubuka pintu menuju telundakan darurat disampingku. Aku bersandar di dinding telundakan dan menekan tombol sambung di ponselku.

"Halo?"

"Obscura, apasal kamu baru jawab telefon ni?"

Aku menelan ludah. "Ah, sori... Saya guna mode silent sepanjang pagi tadi," ujarku cengengesan. "Ada benda penting ke?"

Lawan bicaraku mendesah panjang. "Dengar, aku baru sahaja dapat maklumat baru. Kamu tahu tak Sfera Kuasa yang boleh bagi suit armor canggih? Menurut maklumat yang ada, dia terdeteksi dekat bandar Bumi yang kamu tempati."

"Hmm?" Aku menggaruk pipiku. "Sepanjang yang kutahu, kita tak nak terlampau bergantung dekat Sfera kuasa. Kita bukanlah pemburu Power Sphera kot, jadi tak payah la nak buru dia."

"Bukan itu masalahnya," gumam lawan bicaraku dengan nada sebal. "Memang pon kita tak terlampau bergantung dekat Sfera kuasa. Kita tak kan buru dia, tapi pemilik dia."

Ku mengernyit. "Apasal kita nak target pemiliknya?" ujarku heran. "Dia berbahaya ke buat keberlangsungan rancangan kita?"

"Positif," tukas lawan bicaraku tegas. "Aku mahu kamu pantau dia, Obscura. Dia salah satu lawan yang cukup berbahaya."

"Jadi kamu nak saya jadi pembunuh bayaran ke, dey?" tanyaku lagi. "Siapa nama dia?"

"Amato."

Bak terkena petir di sore hari, aku terperanjat kaget.

"Ka- Kau cakap Amato?" tanyaku teranggap-anggap, seakan minta kepastian lagi. "Kau pasti ke?"

"Aku pasti kot. Dah la, baik kamu laksanakan tugas baru kau ni. Harap-harap kamu tak membelot, sebab nyawa adik dan ipar kamu akan jadi taruhan, faham?"

"...faham," kataku lemas. "Saya akan cuba."

"Bagus. Kalau kamu dah berjaya hapuskan dia, segera laporkan. Semoga berjaya, Obscura."

Nada sambung pun terputus. Aku masih tertegun di telundakan. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali, begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Menjadi Agen ganda memang bukanlah profesi yang mulus.

* * *

**TAMAT**


End file.
